Video content providers generate video content that may include video sequences, such as commercials. A service provider may broadcast the video content in different locations, such as different countries, different parts of a country, etc. For example, the video content may be first played in a first country with advertisements that are relevant to that country or locality. Then, the video content may be played in a different country or locality. In some cases, due to the different locality, the advertisements inserted into the original video content may not be relevant to the new locality. For example, advertisements in a language foreign to the new locality are not relevant to the new locality. The service provider may want to replace the advertisements in the video content. However, the video service provider needs to detect where the advertisements are located in the video content.